User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. this term was made up by a user for use on his/her forum and should in no way be considered a gaming term Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. clip: incorrectly used to replace magazine. unfortunately due to the ignorance rule it is more widely used and must be trained out of initiates into the military, arms and/or munitions industries and those choosing to speak coherently. The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). kite: staying at a distance, using ranged attacks, and running whenever the enemy comes near. the player doing the kiting leads the enemy around. =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= start here ::*vacation ubx commented out How did you get bulletstorm 5 days before official release, bro? 23:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I fear you are underestimating his sneakiness... 06:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : :And by sneakiness you mean power. He probably just beat Cliffy B and his stupid 5 o'clock shadow into submission and stole a pre-release copy. 18:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) policy this user has been attempting to do too much on his/her own and is now required to share the wealth of sysopery. please see your system sysop. that would be User:Fenrakk101 for , User:Claptrap for with User:Fryguy42 and User:WarBlade for (neither willingly i might add). if you post here i will likely assign an admin to your query. your post is very important to us and will be dealt with in the order it was received, please tune in later for new developements. gearbox/2k thanks you for choosing borderlands for your shlooting (shoot/loot-ing) and rpging needs.enjoy! The Evil Dr. F :::note - as always if i am contacted via IM, IRC, email, or skype i will deal with users directly :| This makes me a sad panda. 06:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Atlas Aries is locked for editing I can has access?? Cheezburger. Daemmerung 10:04, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Template added. -- WarBlade 10:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Note that Type in the infobox should be singular, not plural. Revolver rather than Revolvers. For consistency with every other weapon infobox. Daemmerung 17:04, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Repeating vs. Semi-Automatic I did some editing on the Sniper Rifle page and saw that the two terms were used seemingly interchageably. In my experience, a rifle was always referred to as "semi-automatic" unless it was a bolt action weapon. Repeater is a term for pistols. Should I clean that up? 11:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :in point of fact the game animation and audio indicate a pump action similar to the actual remmington 7600. there are no lever action nor bolt action guns in the game. but yes, repeating and semi-auto mean the same. ive just never bothered until today. many other matters were pressing like the uncated images. the wiki is being overhauled so i must stand back until the dust settles. i have no more authority over content on the wiki, and i think less. i will simply resolve contested issues and edit where _i think_ im needed. my edits may be reverted like anyone else's. 14:20, March 4, 2011 (UTC) As somewhat of a gun aficionado, I examined the question and consulted my 1950s NRA handbook. There's certain distinctions that need to be made, because indeed, a double-action revolver could also be classed as a "semi-auto" weapon. However, the distinction, for whatever reason, lies in the term, "auto-loading," which they do not consider any rifleman-actuated firearm or revolver to be. The real problem here is that the sniper rifles in the game that aren't auto-loading do not hold to any real world example, so there's no real name for the way they operate. As Daemmerung said, it's a weird hybrid of a pump-action and a revolver. So, if we wanted to nail this down, the best I could suggest is either calling them "pump-action snipers" or "revolving snipers," or even possibly "cylinder snipers" as that is the main mechanical difference from the magazine-fed ones in the game. 18:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Definitely no real-world cognate to these things. They all have pistol-style grips, too, even Whitting's old-school Elephant Gun. Must be some sort of future revolver cylinder tech.... How about manual-action sniper rifle? Differentiates it from autoloaders and doesn't sound quite as jarring to my ears as pump-action (which connotes modern manual-action shotgun to me, Dr F's Remington example notwithstanding). Daemmerung 20:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) But, hey, pump-action works for me too. Just saying. Daemmerung 20:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) weekly poll this week's poll ends soon. would you care to choose the next poll topic? you may view the poll archive to see past poll topics, and the poll talk page to see user's ideas for future poll topics. or, of course, pick any topic that amuses you. please respond as soon as possible before 11:59pm cst, (gmt -6) 3/5/2011. thanks. 16:50, March 4, 2011 (UTC) A question When you get a chance, can you give me some input on my new forum:a question for the community, inviting new users? I would like to know what an admin would think on the subject. If it's not a bad idea, can you create an official template? 21:48, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Images 'ello poppett. Some of the images on my slideshows are not showing, though they were several days ago. is this an error on my browser's end or the wiki's? 20:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :you might want to reupload them. i get a blank page with metadata for removed (you will notice this link 404s). the wikia server may have dropped the ball (bomb). 20:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::alrighty, thanks. n_n 21:50, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Also for BBoS work, do you want captions for the pre-release images? 02:52, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Dr. F's note - not required recruit pre release what the heck are you on about? 12:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :(Dr. F's note - i assume this question has been answered) No, I have been under a rock for 12 hours and no "more recent activity" bar. I am assuming borderlands 2? 12:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :sorry, no. now that i have some time and breathing room i am working on the wiki itself while users work their projects and sysops watch over the wiki. on the newly elevated bounty board (ty claptrap) i set a mission to rescue (unorphan) the pre release photos from pre-sept 2009. as i have stated elsewhere there are at the very least 2 games ahead of blands 2 in the gbx bullpen. also there is a recent changes rss feed and an freenode irc channel (#wikia-bl). 12:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Umm kk. I'm a newb. I do want you to know that I still like you even though I do not understand you fully.... 12:48, March 7, 2011 (UTC) liaison Nice liaison move... 12:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) That was in reference to a proposal in inviting new users. 13:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :i got that, ty. arent you late for a nap recruit? kk, will work later on a forum for POLICY then... Aren't you glad? 13:42, March 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: LOL 14:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) * I will not sleep till my work is done here. * or until I get bored * or until you don't pay attention to me anymore How was Bulletstorm? phasewalk These pages are my effort to collect, and expand on the scattered strategies on main page Lilith skills. The purpose is to tag them all into the main pages when they are done. I will edit the forum for you to read. Although, they may need work (as pages, since I am a newb) and need content which I will get around 2 eventually. 14:40, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Also read raz's last talk post on her talk page. 14:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :this is not the place to discuss delete template. 17:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC)